Love Bite
by BlackBat07
Summary: Hibari pensou que seu dia não podia piorar, então ele descobre o maior e único site de encontros de Namimori e percebe que definitivamente podia. 1886


**Hibari pensou que seu dia não podia piorar, então ele descobre o maior e único site de encontros de Namimori e percebe que definitivamente podia.**

* * *

Hibari bateu a porta de seu quarto com força e atirou-se na cama, jogando a mochila em um canto qualquer do quarto. O dia havia sido terrível em todos os aspectos. Primeiro acordara tarde para a escola, com pressa e sem tomar o café da manhã, saiu em disparada para o metrô, foi assaltado dentro do vagão e poderia jurar que alguém passou a mão em seu traseiro. A escola também foi uma droga, depois de ouvir as reclamações do professor ainda tivera que limpar os apagadores depois da aula e, como se não pudesse ficar pior, na volta para a casa começou a chover forte e ele estava sem guarda-chuva.

Molestado, roubado, sujo, molhado e cansado... sentia-se um verdadeiro lixo.

Sentou-se na cama, agora também molhada, vendo a chuva bater no vidro da janela. Foi até o banheiro e retirou sua camisa, atirando-a no cesto de roupa suja. Mirou-se no espelho, seu rosto parecia mais pálido do que o normal, talvez estivesse ficando resfriado. Retirou o restante das roupas, entrou no chuveiro e abriu o registro, sentindo um calafrio quando a água quente tocou seu corpo.

Após alguns minutos, decidiu sair do chuveiro já relaxado. Pegou a toalha que estava na pia do banheiro e enrolou-a na cintura. Com o rosto corado e os cabelos úmidos que se grudavam ao rosto, voltou para seu quarto e vestiu uma yukata negra folgada, deixando parte do peito à mostra. Puxou os lençóis, arrependendo-se mentalmente de tê-los molhado, e jogou-os no cesto junto às outras roupas. Assim que colocou outro conjunto sobre a cama, sentou-se na mesma, enxugando os cabelos com a toalha.

Um trovão irrompeu pelo céu e a tempestade ficava cada vez mais e mais forte, fazendo as gotas que batiam forte em sua janela fizessem um barulho alto e irritante. Sem mais o que fazer – nunca conseguiria dormir com tal barulho –, pegou seu laptop e o pôs em seu colo com cuidado. Viu a tediosa tela de espera carregar até que apareceu um "bem-vindo" e logo sua área de trabalho. Clicou no ícone do navegar de internet, que se abriu rapidamente. O primeiro que fez foi checar seu email, coisa que não fazia há meses. Colocou uma música para tocar e pôs os fones de ouvido, abafando um pouco o som da chuva. Enquanto passava os olhos pelos emails não lidos e os excluía logo em seguida, cantava no ritmo da canção, sabendo a letra em inglês de cabeça. _(I got him hot, show him what I GO)_

Um email em particular chamou sua atenção, não só pelo ponto de exclamação antes do assunto mas também pela mensagem dizendo "Obrigado por se cadastrar no LoveBite com! ". Olhou a data da mensagem, era de uma semana atrás, no mesmo dia que Mukuro havia ido para sua casa fazer o trabalho de Literatura. Lembrava-se vagamente do dia, Mukuro havia pego seu laptop emprestado enquanto ele passava o dever a limpo. Hibari deveria ter desconfiado de quando Mukuro começara a fazer perguntas pessoais sobre si (_Comida favorita? Banda favorita? Aspirações para o futuro?_) mas estava tão focado em sua redação que acabara respondendo as perguntas com o que lhe vinha na cabeça.

Nota mental: matar a cabeça de abacaxi segunda-feira de manhã.

Por curiosidade acabara clicando no link do site e esperou o navegador direcioná-lo. De repente a tela mudou de branco para vermelho e rosa, com corações para todos os lados. _Que merda é essa?_ Bastou uma simples frase para acabar com todo seu ânimo: Bem-vindo ao LoveBite, o primeiro e único site de encontros de Namimori!

Sua primeira vontade foi de desligar o computador, mas a curiosidade falava mais alto. Clicou em seu próprio perfil, vendo ali as respostas que dera a Mukuro e algumas inventadas pelo mesmo. Do lado direito da tela havia alguns nicknames que para si, não acostumado ao mundo dos bate-papos da internet, pareciam demasiado estranhos.

_Perfis mais compatíveis com Skylark18_

_Italianblond_

_TunaTuna27_

_NamimoriCakeS2_

_SilverGhost_

_Baseballfreak_

Reprimiu uma risada ao ver os apelidos ridículos, não que o seu próprio fosse melhor. Cantarolou um pouco e clicou no terceiro perfil, qualquer coisa com o nome de _sua _cidade merecia atenção. Uma sala de bate-papo de cor vermelha abriu-se, mostrando que a pessoa estava online. Ficou batendo de leve no canto do teclado ao ritmo da música, não sabendo de deveria ou não começar uma conversa. Felizmente a pessoa, que não sabia se era homem ou mulher, havia tido a mesma ideia que ele.

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Oi~ Você é novo aqui, não é? Quer conversar comigo?_

Hibari mirou a tela do laptop sem reação. Será que deveria responder? A outra pessoa mandou mais uma mensagem, perguntando se ele estava ali. Era uma pessoa realmente insistente, tinha que admitir. Após alguns minutos, digitou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente no teclado e enviou.

_Skylark18 diz: Eu já estava de saída, então não quero conversar com você._

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Não seja rude! Vamos, por favor, eu preciso conversar com alguém._

_Skylark18 diz: Existem outras pessoas nesse site. Converse com elas._

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Hahi! Mas... Mas...!_

_Skylark18 diz: ..._

_Skylark18 diz: Sobre o que você quer conversar?_

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Hm... Não sei. Comece você primeiro (:_

_Skylark18 diz: Adeus._

Apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama, olhando para o teto. A tela de chat voltou a piscar, tentando chamar sua atenção.

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Espera, espera! Você está falando com mais alguém?_

_Skylark18 diz: Não, só contigo._

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Nossa, me senti especial agora (:_

_Skylark18 diz: Detesto sarcasmo. Se quiser saber sobre mim é só ir ao meu perfil._

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Eu sei. Li ele inteirinho~! É verdade que você gosta de animais?_

_Skylark18 diz: Tch herbívora._

Hibari minimizou a janela de chat e clicou sobre o perfil da pessoa com quem estava conversando. As informações eram bem insignificantes. Estava claro que era uma garota a julgar pelos gostos e o fato dela estudar na escola Midori, que era inteiramente feminina, só confirmava seu palpite. Um novo relâmpago cortou os céus, o trovão foi alto o suficiente para que o escutasse mesmo com os fones de ouvido e a música no máximo. Abriu novamente a sala de chat vendo as mensagens não respondidas.

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Odeio tempestades, elas sempre me fazem lembrar de coisas ruins._

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Ne~ Onde você estuda?_

_Skylark18 diz: Não direi, você pode ser um pedófilo._

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Hahi! Quem me garante que não é você o pedófilo da história?_

_Skylark18 diz: Se eu fosse o pedófilo teria te chamado primeiro, não acha?_

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Touché._

Bocejou, fazendo força para manter-se de olhos abertos. A tormenta finalmente começou a dar uma trégua e a água batia cada vez mais devagar no vidro de sua janela fazendo com que o barulho, antes ruidoso, trouxesse calma ao seu espírito. Retirou os fones de ouvido e ficou apenas ouvindo o som da chuva.

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Ainda está aí?_

_Skylark18 diz: Sim, mas irei sair agora._

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Ah, que pena. Queria conversar mais contigo ):_

_NamimoriCakeS2 diz: Durma bem._

Ele clicou no botão de desligar no canto da tela e pôs o laptop na escrivaninha. Suas pálpebras se tornavam mais e mais pesadas até que decidiu não lutar mais contra o sono e dormiu, entregando-se aos braços de um Morpheu em forma de bolo.

* * *

O fim de semana passou rápido demais para sua surpresa. Hibari entrou na sala de aula bocejando alto, ignorando os olhares surpresos de seus colegas de turma. Caminhou preguiçosamente até os fundos da sala e sentou-se em sua carteira, deitando a cabeça nos braços, pronto para tirar um cochilo antes do professor chegar. Seu autoproclamado melhor amigo chegou minutos depois, sentando-se na carteira à sua frente.

Mukuro girou seu corpo na cadeira, observando o japonês divertido. Começou a cutucar a cabeça do outro, vendo como Hibari tentava afastá-lo com sua mão. Os outros estudantes observavam com horror como Mukuro passava a mão pelos cabelos negros e continuava descendo até o pescoço.

– Continue fazendo isso e te baterei até a morte – Hibari ameaçou sem levantar a cabeça. Mukuro puxou sua mão rapidamente sem deixar de sorrir.

– O que aconteceu com o "morder até a morte"? Eu achava tão mais bonitinho...

– Já tive "mordidas" o suficiente, obrigado – respondeu com sarcasmo. O de cabelos azuis pareceu entender a que se referia.

– Ora, pelo visto você gostou do presentinho que deixei no seu email~ Mas eu achei que você iria ignorar ou apagá-lo, não pensei que realmente iria usá-lo para alguma coisa – Mukuro apoiou o cotovelo na mesa do japonês, descansando a cabeça na palma da mão enquanto cantarolava uma alegre canção de amor. – Então, quem é a pessoa que te deixou acordado a nooooite toda?

Hibari levantou a cabeça, mostrando sua expressão de fúria. Mukuro havia dito aquela última parte alto de propósito. Não que ligasse para o que os outros pensavam, mas como líder do Comitê Disciplinar tinha uma imagem a manter. Esbarrou _sem querer_ no braço que Mukuro usava de apoio, fazendo com que sua testa fosse de encontro à mesa. Este gemeu de dor levando a mão ao galo que havia se formado no meio de sua testa; Hibari o ignorou, voltando a atenção para a janela.

Sentiu o telefone vibrar dentro do bolso de sua calça. Quem seria o estúpido herbívoro que atrevia a lhe ligar àquela hora do dia? Retirou o celular do bolso, vendo que havia chegado uma nova mensagem de um número desconhecido para ele.

_De: NamimoriCakeS2_

_Ne~ Espero que não se importe de eu te mandar mensagem agora. Estou muito, muuuuito entediada! A professora não chega e minhas colegas de turma estão falando sobre seus namorados, urgh. Onde você está agora?_

Antes que pudesse apertar o botão vermelho, viu seu celular ser levado para longe. Mukuro pegou o aparelho e começou a ler a mensagem com um sorriso cínico. Hibari levantou-se tentando recuperá-lo, porém Mukuro já havia corrido para o outro lado da sala de aula, usando alguns garotos como escudo. Ele apertou as teclas do celular numa velocidade espantosa e logo o botão do meio, enviando seja lá o que havia escrito.

Como pôde, arrancou seu celular das mãos de Mukuro e o sentiu vibrar novamente.

_De: NamimoriCakeS2_

_Você estuda na Escola Namimori? Que legal! Eu tenho amigos que estudam aí também. Talvez você os conheça e talvez até nos conheçamos, mesmo que não pessoalmente. Parece até coisa mangá shoujo hahaha! Então, como você se parece?_

De repente seu rosto ficou vermelho, não de vergonha, mas sim de raiva, ódio e todos os derivados possíveis. Levantou seu punho pronto para socar o rosto sorridente de Mukuro. Infelizmente, apenas para ele, o professor chegou bem naquela hora, impedindo o homicídio que estava prestes a acontecer. _Você me paga, Mukuro._

A aula passou devagar, tão devagar que Hibari teve de elogiar a si mesmo por não pegar no sono. Estranhamente sentia-se bem acordado e disposto a prestar atenção na aula, ao contrário de certo cabeça de abacaxi que mirava o quadro negro com a mais pura expressão de tédio. Mukuro tirou o lápis da boca e escreveu num papelzinho: Me empresta seu celular?

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, a sorte era que olhares não matavam senão... nem queria pensar nisso.

Ao ouvir o sinal tocar, Mukuro jogou seu material de qualquer jeito na mochila, ainda sentido o olhar ameaçador em sua nuca. Antes mesmo que o professor saísse da sala ele já havia corrido para fora como se sua vida dependesse disso. É claro que ele _amava _perturbar o japonês, mas acima de tudo amava estar vivo. Hibari guardou seu caderno sem pressa, pensando na mensagem que recebera mais cedo. Decidiu não assistir mais nenhuma aula aquele dia para patrulhar os arredores da escola. Talvez encontrasse algum herbívoro em que pudesse descontar o estresse.

* * *

Eram cinco horas da tarde quando todos os alunos foram liberados. Hibari estava parado na frente da escola monitorando com seus olhos afiados. Não vira Mukuro durante o restante do dia e acabara descontando toda sua raiva em um grupo de delinquentes que estavam matando aula no telhado da escola. Só ele podia matar aula no telhado.

Viu um grupo de cinco estudantes, provavelmente do primeiro ano, parado em frente à entrada, a seu ver, obstruindo a passagem dos outros alunos. Retirou as Tonfas de dentro da jaqueta do Comitê Disciplinar e olhou para eles com desgosto. O menor do grupo soltou um gritinho assustado, escondendo-se atrás de um garoto de cabelo prateado.

– Hi-Hibari-san, nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado! – tentou explicar detrás do amigo. – Só estamos esperando uma amiga chegar.

Hibari chasqueou ainda em posição de ataque. O garoto de cabelo prata o mirou com uma carranca e gritou:

– Ninguém ameaça o Tsuna comigo por perto!

Atrás deles Yamamoto Takeshi, estrela do time de basebol, ria divertido ao lado de duas meninas. A de cabelos laranja observava a cena preocupada enquanto a outra apenas revirava os olhos. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e virou-se por instinto pronto para golpear quem fosse.

– Hibari! Você quase me acertou ao extremo! – Sasagawa Ryohei falou/gritou, agradecendo a Deus por ter lhe dado reflexos rápidos. – Então, quando vai se unir ao clube de boxe extremo?!

_No dia em que pássaros amarelos saírem por aí chamando meu nome._ Hibari abaixou as Tonfas com o olhar irritado. Discutir com aquele garoto era uma experiência pela qual não sentia a mínima vontade de passar _novamente_. A garota de cabelo laranja deu um passo à frente, pedindo gentilmente para que seu irmão se acalmasse. De repente ela sorriu, ao ver outra menina se aproximando.

– Gente, desculpa o atraso! Haru acabou se perdendo no caminho.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e uma expressão infantil no rosto. Vestia um uniforme escolar que Hibari logo identificou como sendo da Escola Midori. Ao sentir o olhar gélido sobre si, Haru soltou um "Hahi!" nervoso. Hibari a mirou confuso, aquela garota lhe era estranhamente familiar. Gokudera foi o primeiro a quebrar a tensão apontando para frente.

– Olha Hibari, garotos fumando bem ali – o mencionado virou-se rapidamente, segurando as Tonfas em posição de combate.

Ao não ver ninguém aonde albino havia apontado, voltou o olhar ainda mais zangado para onde o mesmo estava antes, porém ele já havia desaparecido junto ao resto de seus amigos. _Tch herbívoros..._

* * *

O fim de semana novamente chegou e ao contrário do anterior o sol brilhava forte bem alto no céu. Hibari sentou-se no banco do parque irritado, com o olhar perdido no nada. Durante aquela semana não havia recebido mais nenhuma mensagem da garota do site de encontros. Talvez tivesse descoberto quem era e tinha medo ou simplesmente havia cansado das respostas monossílabas que dava. Por mais que custasse admitir sentia falta de conversar com a herbívora.

Pegou o celular no bolso e encarou-o sem saber o que fazer. Nunca fora de tomar a iniciativa em nada exceto em brigas, não sabia o que escrever.

_De: Skylark18_

_Por que está me ignorando, herbívora?_

Apertou o botão enviar e fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto e bagunçar seus cabelos. O telefone vibrou em sua mão alguns minutos depois e ele o mirou hesitante.

_De: NamimoriCakeS2_

_Hahi! Te ignorar? Eu achei que você estava me ignorando, pois não respondeu minha pergunta naquele dia. Desculpa se te fiz pensar isso!_

Observou o aparelho confuso e estranhamente aliviado. Antes que pudesse responder, uma nova mensagem apareceu na tela.

_De: NamimoriCakeS2_

_Onde você está agora?_

_De: Skylark18_

_Estou no parque de Namimori._

_De: NamimoriCakeS2_

_Que coincidência, eu também!_

Hibari levantou a cabeça, olhando para todos os lados. Haviam vários adolescentes por ali, também com celulares na mão.

_De: NamimoriCakeS2_

_Ne~ Quer sair comigo?_

A pergunta lhe pegou desprevenido. Por que a garota tinha pedido algo desse tipo a um estranho como ele? Tudo bem que haviam se falado durante dois dias inteiros, mas era pela internet, um encontro real estava fora de questão. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado.

_De: Skylark18_

_Não, herbívora._

Ouviu um toque e levantou a cabeça, a menina sentada ao seu lado mirou a tela de seu celular confusa.

– Ahn? Por que não, Hibari-san?

Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se no garoto de cabelos negros. Como da ultima vez que a vira, estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Trajava um vestido amarelo com um bolero negro por cima. Ela voltou a repetir:

– Por que não?

– Como você sabia que era eu? – perguntou, ignorando a pergunta anterior.

– Não foi difícil, sabe. Depois que corremos naquele dia, Tsuna-san disse para Haru ficar bem longe ou você a morderia até a morte por ser uma herbívora ou algo assim. Não existem muitos garotos em Namimori que saem chamando as pessoas assim. Eu acho.

– Você não é tão tonta quanto parece... herbívora.

– Haru não é tonta! – exclamou cruzando os braços, por pouco não se esquecera da questão principal ali. – Hibari-san, Haru precisa da sua ajuda em algo urgente!

Não respondeu, apenas continuou com o olhar perdido nas crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro, esperando que a garota continuasse.

– Ha-Haru está gostando de um garoto e não sabe o que fazer para ele gostar dela – brincou com os dedos nervosa enquanto sua bochecha adquiriam um tom rosado.

– E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou não sabendo que fim levaria aquela conversa e nem querendo descobrir. Sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu peito, mas decidiu apenas ignorá-la.

– Hibari-san poderia sair com a Haru para... para dizer o que a Haru está fazendo de errado, é!

Hibari ponderou durante um tempo e murmurou um "tudo bem" desinteressado. Haru surpreendeu-se, nunca pensou que o garoto aceitaria assim tão fácil. Levantou-se do banco com um pulo e agarrou o braço de Hibari, fazendo-o levantar-se também.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, herbívora?

Haru apenas riu, agarrando seu braço firmemente para que não fugisse.

* * *

Pegaram o trem expresso, descendo na estação da cidade vizinha à Namimori. Hibari odiava a ideia de deixar sua cidade desprotegida, mas a garota lhe garantiu que nada aconteceria em sua ausência, caso contrário ele poderia mordê-la até a morte o quanto desejasse. Haru o arrastou por todo o caminho, sem desgrudar de seu braço com medo de se perdessem. Caminharam por alguns quarteirões e Hibari pôde avistar algumas luzes que brilhavam forte, mesmo na metade do dia. Logo ouviu risos de crianças se divertindo e som vindos de grandes brinquedos. Haru havia-o arrastado para um parque de diversões.

Os olhos azuis percorreram toda a fila, desde a última pessoa nela até a bilheteria de ingressos. De jeito nenhum que ficaria naquela multidão de herbívoros durante sabe-se lá quantas horas. Haru puxou a borda de sua camisa, chamando sua atenção. Dedicou-lhe um sorriso travesso e puxou-o para o começo da fila, passando por todas as pessoas que os miravam estressadas. Ela abriu sua bolsa e retirou um par de ingressos V.I.P. dela, dando-os para o bilheteiro. _Parece que a herbívora planejou tudo..._

Haru olhava e apontava para todos os brinquedos emocionada enquanto Hibari dedicava-se a observar a multidão que se acumulava nas filas.

– Aonde Hibari quer ir primeiro?

O japonês deu de ombros e logo foi arrastado novamente pela menina, para a fila da montanha-russa.

– Haru vive perigosamente! – brincou fazendo uma pose heróica, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Hibari.

Esperaram durante pouco mais de dez minutos até poder entrar no carro, sentando-se juntos nos primeiros assentos. Haru apertou o cinto, segurando na barra de metal e Hibari fez o mesmo. Quando viu que todos já estavam seguros, o funcionário do parque ligou a máquina. O trem tomava altura devagar, fazendo com que o estômago de Hibari embrulhasse. Olhou de rabo de olho para a garota, que ria divertida.

O trem parou ao chegar ao pico e Hibari aproveitou o momento para olhar para baixo, arrependendo-se totalmente. Apertou a barra de metal com toda sua força quando o trem começou a descer cada vez mais e mais rápido. Haru gritava com as mãos para o ar assim como as outras pessoas no brinquedo. Seu estômago revirou-se e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Jurou nunca, nunca mais, subir naquela coisa.

* * *

– Gomenasai! Haru promete que não arrastará Hibari-san para mais brinquedos perigosos – disse oferecendo um copo d'água para o garoto que acabara de devolver seu almoço na lata de lixo. – Ao menos a foto ficou bonitinha...

Hibari lhe dedicou um olhar gélido, e ainda um pouco enjoado resmungou que iria embora. Haru, nervosa, segurou o braço do menino fazendo seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho.

– Se Hibari-san for embora a Haru vai ficar sozinha e triste – sua voz tornou-se chorosa assim como seus olhos. Hibari sentiu olhares de desaprovação sobre de si e suspirou irritado.

– Vamos procurar um brinquedo menos nauseante, está bem?

A menina sorriu balançando a cabeça. Enquanto passeavam, um homem os chamou para tentar a sorte em sua barraca. O jogo era bem simples: atirar em patos que iam passando com uma pistola de água. Hibari pagou por uma tentativa e com a arma de brinquedo na mão, acertou todos os pobres patinhos, fazendo a pontuação máxima. O dono da tenda o olhou abismado e a contragosto lhe entregou o maior prêmio: um urso de pelúcia gigante. Hibari o pegou e entregou para sua acompanhante recebendo um grande sorriso da mesma.

O tempo passou depressa e quando se deram conta a noite já havia chegado. Hibari havia ganhado mais dois bichinhos de pelúcia, ele carregava o maior enquanto a menina abraçava os outros. Enquanto caminhavam Haru disse que estava cansada e queria ir à só mais um brinquedo.

Comparada a fila dos outros brinquedos, a da roda-gigante era bem curta. Haru foi a primeira a entrar na cabine fechada. Ela colocou as duas pelúcias no banco a sua frente e Hibari, que entrou logo depois, fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio até que o brinquedo começou a movimentar-se bem devagar. Após dar algumas voltas, ele parou. Haru tinha o rosto grudado na janela, observando com diversão todo o parque iluminado. O japonês apoiou o cotovelo na janela, olhando sem interesse para fora.

– Como ele é?

– Ele quem? – perguntou confusa, mas logo percebeu a quem Hibari estava se referindo. – Ah, ele... é bonito, tem cabelo negro e é muito conhecido em sua escola.

Hibari pensou na única pessoa que se encaixava naquela descrição insignificante. Yamamoto Takeshi era famoso, carismático, amigável, gentil e tudo mais que as outras garotas gostavam. Ainda por cima era amigo da herbívora, não era surpresa ela ter se apaixonado por ele.

– Você deveria dizer a ele – comentou. Haru o mirou surpresa e sorriu. Pegou seu telefone, digitou algo e enviou. Poucos segundos depois, o celular de Hibari vibrou e ele leu a mensagem que havia chegado.

_De: NamimoriCakeS2_

_Hibari-san mandou dizer que gosto de você._

Hibari olhou surpreso para a menina ao seu lado. Ela balançava as pernas nervosa, olhando para o urso de pelúcia. Hibari aproximou-se devagar e com toda a gentileza que nem sabia ter segurou seu queixo, juntando seus rostos. Porém quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando o brinquedo começou a se movimentar, indicando aos dois que era hora de sair. Separaram-se com um pulo, ambos com as faces vermelhas. Hibari repreendeu-se mentalmente por haver se deixado levar pelo momento e ajudou a menina a descer com seus ursos.

* * *

Como já era noite o moreno ofereceu-se para levar a menina em casa, mesmo que ele insistisse que tomaria um táxi. A caminhada foi silenciosa, com um silêncio um pouco perturbador. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer ou quando dizer, e às vezes olhavam um para o outro e seus olhos se encontravam, mas logo os desviavam, com os rostos corados.

O pai de Haru foi quem atendeu à porta, parecendo aliviado ao ver que sua filha chegou sã e salva em casa. Logo seu olhar cheio de ternura tornou-se gélido e irritado ao pousar-se no acompanhante da menina que devolveu o gesto com a mesma paixão. Vendo a tensão que havia descido sobre eles, Haru pegou o urso grande dos braços de Hibari e o entregou ao seu pai, pedindo que o colocasse em seu quarto. Contra sua vontade, o senhor Miura entrou em casa, lançando um olhar de aviso para Hibari não tentar nada com sua menininha.

Haru sorriu e olhou para seus pés e logo para Hibari, e mais uma vez para seus pés. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas novamente. Ela empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

– Me diverti muito hoje, Hibari – disse abraçando ainda mais os ursos. – Poderíamos sair outro dia... Se você quiser, claro.

Hibari ponderou, mas logo sorriu.

– Seria bom, herbívora.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, abraçou o líder do Comitê Disciplinar, deixando as pelúcias caírem. Hibari não devolveu o abraço, mas aproveitou assim mesmo – atividades herbívoras suficientes por um dia, obrigado. Após separar-se do abraço, Haru abaixou-se e pegou as pelúcias e olhou-os fixamente, e logo olhou para Hibari.

– Fica com esse – ela empurrou um dos bichinhos contra o peito do garoto. – Combina com você.

Hibari olhou para o bichinho de pelúcia: um pássaro redondo amarelo. _Como isso combina comigo?_ Mas antes que pudesse perguntar ou protestar, a menina beijou-lhe os lábios com ternura. Seus olhos fecharam-se quase que instantaneamente para aproveitar a sensação que aquele toque lhe proporcionava. Haru sorriu para o beijo, porém separou-se rapidamente ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado pelo seu pai. Com um rápido beijo na bochecha ela murmurou um "até logo" e entrou na casa apressada, deixando Hibari só com seu pássaro.

O menino deu uma última olhada para a casa de cores claras antes de fazer seu caminho de volta para a sua própria. De repente ele parou, tendo se esquecido de algo realmente importante. Pegou seu celular e rapidamente digitou uma mensagem e o guardou novamente continuando sua caminhada tranquila até a casa, com seu novo amigo debaixo do braço.

* * *

Em seu quarto, deitada a cama, Haru relembrava de novo e de novo aquele dia, principalmente aquele beijo. Oh sim! O momento mais perfeito de sua vida.

Escutou uma campainha baixa vinda de sua bolsa e vasculhou a mesma pegando o celular. No visor as palavras "nova mensagem recebida" piscavam, e Haru não pode evitar sorrir ao ler seu conteúdo.

_De: Skylark18_

_Mesmo você sendo uma herbívora,_

_Eu também gosto de você._

Fim.

* * *

Extra.

Era uma manhã tranquila no Colégio Namimori, havia sido assim desde que Hibari começara a namorar uma garota do Colégio Midori. A notícia foi recebida com espanto e compadecimento pela pobre garota, mas logo o sentimento foi de profundo alívio ao ver que o presidente do Comitê Disciplinar havia encontrado um novo hobby além de torturar as pessoas. Até mesmo Mukuro não tinha mais sua vida diariamente ameaçada. Bom, só às vezes.

A primeira dama de Namimori, como era conhecida, passou pelos portões do colégio cumprimentando qualquer um que passava. Era difícil de acreditar que aquela garota tão cheia de vida estava apaixonada por uma pedra de gelo como Hibari.

Mas o amor é cego, não? Também surdo, mudo e deficiente mental.

– Ky-yo-ya ~ – chamou, entrando na sala de recepção com uma caixa nos braços.

– Ha-ru – repetiu infantilmente e revirou os olhos. Haru bufou, mas logo sorriu para o namorado e entregou a caixa para ele.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou olhando para o objeto cheio de furos.

– Abra e verá!

Hibari suspirou e tirou a tampa, dentro havia uma bolinha de penas amarelas. O pequeno pássaro levantou a cabecinha e mirou Hibari com olhos brilhantes, ele bateu as asinhas e pousou no ombro do moreno, aconchegando-se ali.

– Oun~ Hibird gosta de você! – Haru aplaudiu.

Hibari estendeu a mão e acariciou a cabecinha do animal. Hibird bateu as asinhas feliz e voou em círculos pela sala.

– Hibari ~! Hibari ~!

De repente o mesmo parou de sorrir e ficou tenso. Hibird sentou-se em seu cabelo; Haru olhou para seu amado preocupada e perguntou:

– O que houve?

– Acho que vou ter que fazer uma visita ao clube de boxe...

– Hahi?

Fim do extra.

* * *

**N/A:** Yees Hibari escuta Lady GaGa. Encontrei esta fic enquanto renomeava os arquivos da pasta Fanfic do meu pc (sério, é difícil encontrar algo quando a maioria dos nomes são "ahsyahgsf"). Me diverti muito escrevendo e lendo já que não me lembrava dela, então espero que você tenha se divertido também. :D


End file.
